


McGinnis' Women no More

by Dirty_Lemon_Pit



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, F/F, Forced Undressing, Kidnapping, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit
Summary: Melanie and Dana find out about each other and decide to teach Terry a lesson. They restrain him and then hook up while he watches but isn't able to touch them or himself.
Relationships: Dana Tan/Melanie "Ten" Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	McGinnis' Women no More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/gifts).



_How did I get here?_ Dana sighed as she absentmindedly stirred her latte. _This is such a dumb cliché._

She starred at the blond haired woman sitting across from her. Melanie was sitting quietly sipping her cappuccino seemingly unaffected by the situation they were in. Dana could tell though that it was just an act. The occasional frown, the tight clenching of her fists, the way she would focus hard on one random thing. _Yes she’s just as pissed off as I am._

“So,” I began. “When did it start?”

“Three years ago,” she admitted. “I saw your fight at the Juice Bar. It looked pretty bad, like break up bad, so I figured he was single and in need. We talked for a bit and really hit it off. He seemed like such a good guy.”

“I kissed him and then we agreed to meet up again the next day,” she recanted. “We had sex for the first time that day, right there on the beach.”

Dana’s blood boiled. She knew it was irrational, knew it wasn’t Melanie’s fault that Terry didn’t inform her he was still in a relationship with Dana, but still…her desire to slap the shit out of Melanie didn’t disappear.

“…You’re angry with me.” Melanie stated.

“Can you blame me?”

“You know to me _you’re_ the _other woman_ , right!?”

Dana grimaced at her statement. _I know she’s not wrong, but still._

“Give me a break! I just found out my boyfriend of three years was hooking up with another woman while we were together!” Dana yelled.

“Well, so did I!” Melanie shouted back.

The two women glared at each other before noticing they’d become the center of attention in the café.

“Let’s take this somewhere else,” Dana suggested, standing up from the table.

“Agreed.”

The two women left the café.

* * *

They continued down the sidewalk in silence, an awkward distance between them.

 _She seems like a very honest person._ Melanie thought to herself as she mulled over the black haired woman beside me. _Bet she’s never even broken the law, let alone done something as small as skip class. I doubt she’ll even be interested in revenge._

“Guess I’m on my own,” Melanie mumbled to herself.

“What was that?” Dana asked.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Melanie casually responded.

“I can decide that for myself.” Dana crossed her arms, a look of determination in her eyes. It was fairly adorable.

“Look,” Melanie sighed. “You don’t know a lot about me, but I’m not what you’d call a straight laced person. I’ve done some things, things I’m not proud of but which helped shape the woman I am today. And that woman doesn’t take betrayal lightly.”

Melanie stared straight into Dana’s eyes as she made that last statement, emphasizing how serious she was. Dana fidgeted slightly at the intensity, but held Melanie’s sharp gaze. _Guess she has more grit then I initially thought._

“What are you planning to do?” Dana questioned me. Melanie just smiled at her. 

“You probably just plan on dumping him and then continuing on with your life, correct?” Her lowered gaze told Melanie she was right on the money. “Well I don’t intend to just let Terry get away with this scot-free. That asshole wasted three years of my precious life and I’m going to make sure he pays me back for Every. Single. Minute.”

Dana blinked at Melanie, but Melanie ignored her. _It’s time to plot my revenge._ Turning away to leave Melanie was surprised to find a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait. I want in.”

“You sure about that?” Melanie mocked. “What I’m thinking about doing isn’t going to be legal.”

“Do I look like an idiot to you?” A clear grimace of displeasure crossed her face. “Any revenge worth exacting wasn’t going to be legal anyways. I may not have as colored a past as you, but I know that much. At first I thought to just dump him and move on, but the more I think about doing that the angrier I get.”

Melanie gleefully absorbed the fury burning in her eyes. _Ohoho! Perhaps I have a partner in crime after all._

“If you’re serious about getting even, then come with me.” 

Melanie held out my hand. Dana took it without a second thought and the two of them continued down the street, no longer just lamenting their situation, but actively plotting our revenge.

* * *

“Ummmm.” Terry moaned, unable to see. He tried to move, quickly realizing he was immobilized.

_Crap! I’ve been captured by some villain. Bruce is going to lecture me to no end for this! But…wait…wasn’t I just walking around as me earlier?_

“Oh good you’re up.” 

Terry frowned at the voice. _I know that voice._ “Melanie, is that you?”

“Not just her.” Terry recognized the frosty voice as Dana’s.

“Dana? What are you doing here?”

“Tell me what surprises you more, the fact that I’m here or the fact that I’m here with Melanie?”

_Slip_

The blindfold was removed from Terry’s eyes allowing him to see two very angry gals glaring back at him. He instantly realized what was going on. _They know._

“Just give me a second to explain, I…”

“We don’t want to hear your excuses,” Dana interrupted him. “You’re here for one reason and one reason only.”

“Revenge,” Melanie grinned.

Terry looked at them with a guarded expression. He took a moment to examine his surroundings. He was handcuffed to a chair in what appeared to be a normal hotel room. Although, judging by the fact they managed to carry his unconscious body here without anyone raising an alarm, they were clearly in the shadier part of town. His legs and chest were also bound to the chair with rope. 

“What do you plan on doing to me?”

“You mean besides tie you up? Nothing.” Terry blinked in confusion at Melanie’s statement.

“While we did come up with a lot of very, _very_ imaginative and _painful_ things to do to you this one just seemed to fit the crime.” Melanie expounded.

“You’ve been a shitty lover, in more ways than one, going out and having fun behind our backs for years.” Dana giggled. “So we’re going to show you just how deplorable of a boyfriend you’ve been by having some fun ourselves.”

Dana walked over to the bed and sat down. 

“Pay attention and you might learn a thing or two about how to truly please a woman.” Melanie gagged Terry before proceeding over to the bed herself.

_What are they…wow!_

Terry’s eyes went wide as he saw Melanie and Dana French kiss each other. Melanie wrapped her arm around Dana’s head, pulling her closer as they sucked face.

“Ready to begin the show?” Dana seductive inquired.

“You know it babe,” Melanie replied.

* * *

While the first kiss was deep, it was more of a show for Terry than anything passionate. The second kiss however, was every bit the kind of passion that Melanie loved. She kissed Dana softly at first, allowing herself to feel the softness of her lips before diving in. Nibbling her bottom lip, Melanie slipped her tongue into Dana’s mouth.

 _She tastes pretty good._ Melanie thought to herself as she explored Dana’s welcoming entrance. Sliding her tongue around, she massaged Dana’s gums with skill. She heard a small moan escape Dana’s lips when she started stroking Dana’s tongue with her own.

_She’s really getting into this._

She hummed when she felt Dana’s delicate hands sliding up her back. Her touch was soothing in a way that Terry’s never was. In one quick motion, Dana’s unclasped Melanie’s bra. Melanie pulled away from the kiss, pulling off her shirt and bra in one motion. Dana followed suit with her own shirt, leaving her bra on.

“Ummmmm!”

The two turned to looked at Terry, already visible hard under his pants. Melanie laughed at the sight.

“Getting worked up already? Pathetic.” She mocked him.

“I guess he can’t help it,” Dana teased. “This is the first time he’s experienced as actual good kiss before.”

“I wish that kissing Terry had felt as good as it was to kiss you, but what can you do about such a clueless guy who has no idea how to please a woman.”

Dana laughed derisively as Melanie laid back against the bed. Her soft lips glazed Melanie’s nipple as she made for her neck. She immediately found Melanie’s spot and started gently sucking it.

 _This feels good._ Melanie thought to herself. _Whenever Terry kissed me he was always so rough and overdid it with the teeth. I guess my background made him think I liked it rough in bed._

Melanie mused at the thought, while Dana slipped her hand over Melanie’s nipple. She ran her fingertip over the tip of her nipple ever so slightly, before pinching it between her fingers. Slowly she twirled her fingers around, knowing exactly how to move her fingers to elicited the greatest pleasure. The moment Dana’s mouth met Melanie’s unattended nipple, Melanie let out a small moan.

 _Damn! I’m getting really turned on right now!_ Melanie thought as Dana sucked her. _Since when have I been this easy?_

Just as she started to loose herself, she noticed Terry awkwardly looking away while blushing with a wet stain on his pants. _Don’t tell me he…_

“Hate to interrupt when you’re making me feel so good,” Melanie said, stopping Dana. “But it looks like our little show was too much for poor Terry.”

Dana blinked, before looking towards Terry and laughing.

* * *

“Don’t tell me you actually jizzed in your pants, gross!” Dana mocked.

“Can’t say I expected much from him,” Melanie teased, getting up from the bed. “He always did finish too fast.”

“He did that to you too, huh?”

The two women burst out in hysterical laughed as Terry turned an even darker shade of red.

“Here,” Melanie stated as she pulled down his pants and underwear. “Now you can come freely without soiling yourself.”

Dana gazed at Terry’s penis remembering how much she used to love how it felt inside of her. The memory made her feel disgusted. _To think I ever enjoyed myself with that lying cheat!_

“Feeling tense?” Melanie asked, cupping Dana’s cheek. “I can help you with that. It’s my turn after all.”

Feeling her resentment melting away under Melanie’s soothing touch, Dana slid down her panties. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched Melanie disappear into the folds of her skirt. A tongue licked it way up the inside of her thigh, making its way toward her womanhood. She could feel Melanie’s hot breath tickling her ever so slightly. She looked over at Terry’s pained expression and grinned. _That’s right! See how much more enjoyable sex is for us without you!_

“Ahhhh!” Dana cried out when she felt soft lips kiss her lips.

The sensation was immediately followed by a tongue slithering into her vagina. It felt both weird and very pleasing at the same time. _Is this what it’s like to have someone go down on you? I regret never getting Terry to do this, although I doubt he’d be very good at it._

Melanie’s tongue twisted its way deeper into Dana, licking away at her walls until finding her G spot. Dana felt herself growing rapidly wet as Melanie masterfully massaged her spot over and over again.

“Ahhhhh!” Dana mewled loudly, toes curling and thighs tensing up.

Her orgasm hit fast and hit hard, leaving her a panting mess. She fell back against the bed, seeing stars as she lay there.

“Didn’t think that would get you so easily,” Melanie smiled as she climbed onto the bed. “Must’ve been pretty pent up.”

She looked incredibly sexy with a bit of cum splashed on her face. Dana smiled as she wiped it away with her hand.

“I’ve just…never felt bliss quite that powerful before.” Dana admitted.

“Oh, I believe that.” Melanie commented while starring at Terry.

The look of envy on his face was delectable. Dana felt herself getting aroused all over again.

“Want to go again?” Melanie asked, rubbing her finger against Dana’s folds.

“Definitely,” Dana replied. “But let me pleasure you too.”

Melanie grinned in understanding, dropping her pants and underwear to the fall before straddling Dana with her butt in her face. She rubbed her fingers against Melanie’s womanhood, before spreading her wide and diving in.

* * *

Terry gulped as he watched Melanie and Dana sixty nining each other. It was so hot, Melanie’s sweaty, naked body over Dana’s mewling self. He ejaculated for the third time that night at the sight of them enjoying it’s other’s company. It was mortifying.

_They’re so into this half the time they don’t even remember that I’m here. And all that moaning, I thought it was for show at first. They never moaned like that with me, ever. Was I truly such an unsatisfactory boyfriend?_

Terry continued watching, silenced by the gag as Melanie trembled during her orgasm. Dana lapped it all up, he watched her throat bob as she swallowed Melanie’s juices.

_I want to touch them so bad, they look so sexy right now. Damn it! I’m Batman for crying out loud! I should be able to get out of a bind like this!_

Even as he said that to himself, he made no attempts to free himself. Despite his growing jealousy deep down he knew he deserved this, deserved to see his girlfriend _ex-girlfriends_ finding more pleasure in one another then they ever did with him. So he watched on as sweat glistened they’re skin and their bodies racked with pleasure.

“Ready for the finale?” Dana nodded her head yes.

 _Finale?_ Terry sat there stunned as Melanie came right up to him, tits flying in front of his face.

“We just want to make sure you get the best view,” Melanie laughed, arms braced on the armrests of the chair.

Terry starred wide eyed as Dana slipped behind her. Chin on her shoulder and one arm rapped around her midsection, Dana slid her fingers into Melanie’s folds. Melanie mewled in pleasure, arching her back ever so slightly.

“You make the sexiest sounds,” Dana hummed in satisfaction. “I think I understand why you just had to have her Terry. She’s truly one of a kind.”

Terry flinched under Dana sharp gaze and the sight of Melanie’s breasts bouncing up and down in front of him. His desire to reach out and grope the beautiful women in front of him hit a critical point. Unable to take it, he started struggling against his restraints.

“What’s the matter Terry?” Dana replied, Melanie being too engrossed in the feeling of Dana’s fingers to respond. “You want this?”

Terry nodded his head yes. _Please, please, please let me touch you! I no longer care about anything other than the feeling of your skin against mine!_

Dana laughed so hard at his desperate face that she stopped pleasuring Melanie.

“Why’d you stop? I was really enjoying myself.” All it took was one look at Terry to answer her question. “Nothing more than a desperate little slut are you? I can’t believe I ever fell for a loser like you.”

The two women laughed before finishing their love making. Terry spent the next hour watching them go again and again and again, switching from one position to the next. His body arched from struggling so hard, but the real pain was found in his heart. Cuddling each other on the bed, Terry watched the two knowing this was the last time he’d ever see them like this again.

_After three years together. They’re no longer mine, huh?_


End file.
